Quadrilha com os Jrockers
by Kagamichin
Summary: Ruki amava Uruha, que amava... / fic inspirada no poema Quadrilha de Carlos Drummond de Andrade / Alice Nine, Gazette, Miyavi.


**Quadrilha com os JRockers**

**Ruki amava Uruha...**

Era mais um dia na escola e lá ao longe podia ver aquele ser belo, de coxas roliças, alto, maravilhoso, chamando a atenção de todos... Aqueles cabelos repicados loiros, aqueles olhos sedutores e aquela boca convidativa... E... ELE ESTAVA VINDO EM MINHA DIREÇÃO!

Dei o melhor sorriso que pude e vi-o sorrir também, logo passou por mim, reto, sem nem sequer me olhar.

Olhei para trás e o vi indo correndo para aquele cara rebelde de faixa no nariz...

Eu era tão feio assim, com os cabelos vermelhos, cheio de piercings e roupas um tanto incomuns? Sem contar minha baixa estatura... È... Eu realmente não deveria ser tão lindo para **Uruha**...

**Que amava Reita...**

Eu estava contente, saltitante, na verdade, Reita havia aceitado sair comigo e não podia acreditar naquilo! Era um sonho se tornando real! Fui saltitante, feliz demais em sua direção, o sorriso se formando conforme me aproximava dele, eu estava hipnotizado por sua beleza, por todo aquele mistério e ar rebelde... Meu Kami-sama, ele era perfeito!

Fui chegando até ele e assim que ele estava na minha frente, me joguei em seus braços, num abraço forte e gostoso demais! Ele sabia abraçar muito bem e tinha uns braços fortes que... Oh Deus...! Ajude-me ou irei surtar com esse loiro punk, rebelde, de faixa no nariz!

Separei-me dele e vi-o com um sorriso. Vi-o olhar para o lado e ficar alguns minutos fitando aquele canto. Olhei curioso e... Aquele moreno de piercing estava lá, Aoi... Ah que raiva! Mas eu ainda vou te conquistar por inteiro **Reita**...

**Que amava Aoi**

Vi Uruha, aquele loiro belo vir em minha direção. Bom, ele poderia ter a maior beleza do universo, mas não se compara ao Aoi com aquela boca desejosa, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, as risadas, a leve ingenuidade e toda aquela pequena timidez...

Continuei com um sorriso falso em meus lábios, direcionando meu olhar para Uruha e vez que outra para Aoi, que estava quase ao meu lado.

Certo. Meu plano até agora havia dado certo, o loiro havia aceitado meu convite para sair. Só esperava que Aoi notasse e sentisse ciúmes. Percebesse que eu sou muito melhor do que aquele tal de Kai...

Sai de meus pensamentos e senti Uruha se jogando em cima de mim. Só pude abraçá-lo forte para que não se desequilibrasse e acabássemos caindo.

Separei-me dele e não pude evitar olhar para o lado. Vi Aoi concentrado em algo e quando vi, era Kai que se aproximava dele... Uruha deve ter visto meu olhar, mas que se dane! Eu não quero o Uruha! Eu quero o **Aoi**!

**Que amava Kai**

E eu estava novamente olhando para aquele moreno de um sorriso estonteante, lindo demais, perfeito demais, fofo demais, carinhoso demais, estudioso demais, maravilhoso demais... E... Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado!

Não havia retirado meus olhos de Kai o intervalo inteiro, a aula inteira... Dava graças aos céus por sermos colegas e para melhorar, estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro!

Vi-o se aproximar, mas sabia que não era para vir falar comigo e sim para falar com aquele pergaminho ambulante, que se denomina Miyavi... Argh! Que raiva desse maldito! Se eu não soubesse que Kai é tão apaixonado por ele, eu juro que já teria batido naquele ser por não dar atenção ao meu **Kai**...

**Que amava Miyavi**

Eu estava tão feliz! Feliz demais! Eu era um bobo apaixonado... E pelo meu melhor amigo! Estava olhando-o de longe, quando sinto meu celular vibrar e lá estava uma mensagem dele, dizendo para ir até onde estava.

Fui a passos rápidos até ele, nem olhando para os lados, apenas ele estava em meu campo de visão. Como eu amava-o...!

Cheguei ao seu lado, abraçando-o fortemente e como sempre sorrido, um sorriso que somente ele via que transparecia tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

Esperei que terminasse de falar com as pessoas que antes de mim haviam chegado. Esperei e esperei... E já estava terminando o intervalo e nem sequer Miyavi havia falado direito comigo... Mas eu não me importava afinal, apenas sua companhia me agrada.

Vi as pessoas se afastarem, sorri abertamente para ele e senti-o segurar minha mão e me puxar. Saímos correndo, eu não entendia nada, só escutei-o dizer que precisava de ajuda num tema de matemática...

Ele nunca ia bem naquela matéria e eu sempre estava pronto para ajudá-lo. Despreocupado, sexy e brincalhão esse era **Miyavi**...

**Que não amava ninguém**

Eu estava desesperado para procurar alguém que soubesse algo sobre a prova de matemática que teria na semana, mas ninguém sabia e isso era péssimo! Mas então, aquele estalo veio à mente: chamar o meu grande e inseparável amigo, Kai!

Chamei-o enviando uma mensagem para seu celular e em menos de cinco minutos lá estava ele com seus sorrisos e me abraçando.

Pedi para que esperasse eu terminar a conversa e assim o fez, esperou-me calmamente até eu terminar a conversa com uns amigos e logo o puxei para a sala.

Pedi para que me ajudasse com a matéria, matemática, mais exatamente e como sempre ajudou.

O sinal tocou e aquele povo todo entrou na sala de aula, Kai saiu rápido de lá, pois como bom estudante, queria chegar antes do professor...

oOo

_Ruki amava Uruha que amava Reita,_

_que amava Aoi, que amava Kai,_

_que amava Miyavi, que não amava ninguém._

_Ruki tornou-se um delinqüente, Uruha fez seminário,_

_Reita virou advogado, Aoi suicidou-se,_

_Kai morou com os pais e Miyavi roubou Saga, noivo de Tora,_

_que não tinham entrado na história._


End file.
